


Lyrics

by utanohimesama (Emerald_Heart12)



Series: UtaPri Birthdays [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (as usual), Birthday Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Tokiya Overworks Himself, also forgive me for posting this 20 days late, birthday fic, whoops just assume that Cecil's in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/utanohimesama
Summary: Tokiya awakens to a fever -- and a lot of TLC on his birthday.





	Lyrics

“Let him sleep; he needs it.”

“But! We worked so hard!”

“Come on, Otoyan. You’ve seen his schedule the past few days.”

In the haze of sleep, Tokiya was barely able to pick out snippets of a muted conversation between Otoya and Reiji. He ignored it, choosing to allow the cool lure of sleep to draw him in again. 

_ Sleep is a sweet temptress _ , he thought, drifting in and out of consciousness, then:  _ I could use that in my lyrics. _

> _ The sweet temptress draws me closer, _
> 
> _ As her embrace encircles me tenderly, _
> 
> _ My troubles fading into darkness . . . _
> 
> _ Her lullaby goes on . . . _

_ Yeah, that sounds good . . . _

Tokiya awoke a few hours later, to find—for once—silence in his dorm room. Well, almost silence. The only thing he could hear was Otoya’s voice humming  _ Nanairo no Compass _ —his debut song as HAYATO. 

It was kind of comforting, actually, if Tokiya thought about it. That Otoya—and all the others—still were willing to accept him in ST☆RISH despite him having been HAYATO. 

He opened his eyes, ready for Otoya to practically pounce on him—it was Tokiya’s birthday, after all --

“Happy birthday, Tokiya!”

_ And there it is. _

But, to Tokiya’s surprise, Otoya’s voice (combined with Reiji’s) was surprisingly gentle and soft. 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling back. It was the first time since he was a kid that someone that Tokiya actually knew had wished him a happy birthday, so he was a little confused as to how he was supposed to respond. He hadn’t even had friends before ST☆RISH had come into the picture.

The sheer thought surprised him for a moment. 

“Tokki,” Reiji’s voice was soft—gentle. “Everyone’s waiting for you outside.”

Tokiya sat erect, immediately alert, ignoring the dizzying rush of blood that ran to his head as he did so. “Everyone? What time is it?” 

“Whoa, slow down there, tiger,” Reiji patted him slowly, causing the nausea to fade. “It’s only half past ten. It may be late for you, but you needed the sleep. Shining’s given you the day off.” The mischievous glint in Reiji’s eyes provided Tokiya with enough information as to whose idea that was. 

“Thank you, Reiji-senpai,” he said, smiling gratefully—finally using Reiji’s first name. 

“Anytime, kiddo,” Reiji smiled, ruffled Tokiya’s bed hair, and left. “Get ready quickly, okay?”

Tokiya nodded, an odd warmth flooding his body.  _ Friendship, huh _ , he mused thoughtfully.  _ It’s nice _ . He stretched, then leaned outwards to climb off of the top bunk . . and promptly fell down the ladder. “Ow . . . what a pain . . .” he muttered, having landed on his rear. 

The door flew open as Syo charged in. “Oh—Tokiya—sorry, I didn’t know you were still in he—” Syo paused, looking at Tokiya, as though he’d grown three heads and a tail. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Tripped,” Tokiya muttered, embarrassed. 

And then, all too suddenly, Syo was way too close, his hand on Tokiya’s forehead. And promptly released a heavy sigh. “Figures that you’d overwork yourself to the point of a fever.”

“’m fine,” he muttered, getting back up shakily. 

Syo looked as though he was about to facepalm. “You can’t even form full sentences, Tokiya. I’ll get you some ibuprofen.”

“I  _ can _ ”—a cough—“form full—” And Tokiya broke out into a coughing fit, entirely contradicting the words that were trying (and failing) to leave his throat.

Syo sighed again. “Get back in bed.”

And, to both boys’ surprise, Tokiya whispered two words, under his breath. “Want . . . cake.”

“Cake is for when you’re feeling better, Icchi,” Ren said from across the room. Weird. When did Ren get here? 

“Nnn.” And, all of a sudden, Tokiya was on his butt again, having collapsed rather ungraciously onto the floor. The noise was successful in drawing in the remaining members of ST☆RISH into the room. 

“Ichinose-san,” Masato’s calm voice declared, “please get back into bed. You will only worsen your condition if you refuse.”

A wave of childish laziness washed over Tokiya—the bed was so high up, and he was all the way on the floor, seated on his rear. 

“Icchi,” Ren sighed. “Come on.”

And, before Tokiya’s fever-addled mind could comprehend what was going on, Ren and Masato had hoisted Tokiya on their shoulders, pulling him up to the top bunk. 

“Thank you,” Tokiya managed to say -- before another wave of nausea rolled over, this time, accompanied with the taste of bile in his throat.

_ Water _ , he thought. “I . . . need water,” he said, swallowing deeply. “Might puke.”

“On it,” Masato said, promptly leaving to fulfill the request. 

Moments later, both Syo and Natsuki entered the room, the former holding a glass of water and a blister pack of paracetamols, and the latter with a steaming bowl of soup. 

“Don’t worry; the soup’s safe. Masato made it,” Syo supplied as he -- somehow -- climbed up to the bunk bed alongside Tokiya, putting the soup on a tray on his lap, then handing Tokiya the medication. 

“Thanks, you guys.” Tokiya said, the look in his eyes softening. “This is ridiculously cheesy, but this is honestly the best birthday I’ve had.”

“Tokiya . . .” This voice was, to Tokiya’s surprise, Otoya’s. Tokiya knew that the others didn’t know too much about Tokiya’s life before attending Saotome Academy, but he got that they did have some knowledge about him. 

Such as the fact that he was HAYATO. 

“Okay, Tokiya, you should get some rest. If you’re feeling better in the evening, we’ll hold you a birthday party then, okay?” Syo smiled at Tokiya, then launched himself over the side of the bunk bed, landing in a perfect Spiderman pose. 

Tokiya nodded, watching ST☆RISH file out of the room -- with the exception of Otoya. 

“Tokiya . . . if you want someone to talk to . . .”

Tokiya couldn’t help but smile, even as the Panadol began to make him drowsy. “Thank you, Otoya.”  _ I don’t know where I’d be without you all, honestly. _

This time, the lyrics flowed more freely in Tokiya’s head: 

> _ In the eye of the storm, _
> 
> _ I can see you waiting there for me, _
> 
> _ I can finally breathe, _
> 
> _ Let go of the weights and soar, free _ . . .

  
  
  



End file.
